Through the Stones, Together
by Marissa.Sullivan
Summary: What if Jamie falls through the stones with Claire when he sends her back to the future during the battle of Culloden
1. Chapter 1

What if Jamie came through the stones with Claire? And they meet frank together. This is Chapter 1 of a multi chapter story. I do not own any of the characters in Outlander or any of the following books.

When we reached the stones at Craigh Nah Dun I could feel my heart pounding and the hair on my skin stand on end. It was such a strange sensation. I desperately wanted to stay with Jamie, but I could feel the stones calling me back through time. I clung to Jamie's large and calloused hand refusing to believe that I would have to let go.

Then I heard it, the loud unmistakable buzzing of the stones, 'NO!' I cried out. 'Jamie please I can't.'

He held me fast, 'aye, but ye must Sassenach.' He paused his eyes full of determination, 'for you, for the bairn.'

'Please.' I begged desperately. 'I can't leave you. Can't you hear it!? Hear the buzzing?'

Jamie looked it at me with so much intensity I could feel my heart break. 'I can't her'e it Sassenach, I'm sorry lass.'

'Just try Jamie! Please!' I begged, tears falling down my face, but I could feel the stones calling louder and louder inside my head, and it only upset me more with each passing moment.

Jamie nodded at me and slowly he approached the stone in the center of the circle, just as I had. As he lifted his hand to place it on the rock I silently hoped and begged to whatever god or force that was listening for him to fall through the stones just as I had two years before. I held my breath in anticipation, but Jamie's hard flesh met solid stone and nothing more happened. A solitary salty tear dropped down my face as I began to feel my body fall to pieces. I stared at my hands, they were shaking violently and I had a strong urge to throw up. I was suddenly jolted out of my reverie when I felt Jamie's hand under my chin, he lifted my head so that I would meet his deep blue eyes.

'Time to go Claire.' His voice just broke a little at the end, but he looked determined.

I began by putting one foot in front of the other desperately trying to focus on the feeling of his skin against mine. As I approached the center stone, the compulsion to touch the it grew, but so did my desperation to cling to Jamie. He held my hand in his, he's solid back behind me, barring me from any escape. For a second I cursed my redheaded husband for his chivalry. Our hands drew closer and closer to the stone I could feel the power of it pulsating in front of me. I began to squeeze my eyes shut and hold my breath, still trying desperately to focus on Jamie, attempting to preserve him in my memory as much as possible.

My hand finally met stone and I immediately began to cry out but then something very odd happened. I could feel the rushing sickening sensation of transporting through the stone, but I could almost be certain that I could still feel Jamie's hand on mine. I tried to call out his name but I couldn't, there was nothing I could do whilst the great wooshing and gravity defying sensation of time travel continued on around me.

Suddenly, there was a thud and a great weight landing on top of me, winding me and squashing my ribs. I think I passed out for a moment, but then suddenly I could here it. His voice, it sounded so far away but somehow it felt like it was getting closer and closer as I became more aware of myself and my surroundings. Then I felt the great weight on top of me shift and suddenly it dawned on me.

'Jamie?' my voice gently questioned. There was a grunting moaning sound and then suddenly the weight lifted all together.

'Claire!' it spoke loudly. Tears began streaming down my face, I new then that somehow he had come through the stone with me. Perhaps it was the fact that he was holding me, perhaps not. I didn't really care why.

I felt Jamie thud down to his knees beside me.

'Claire,' he spoke in panic 'are ye alright?' he rolled me over. 'I landed on top of ye.' As my eyes adjusted to the light he came into view.

'Jamie!' I sat up and held him tightly and desperately in my arms. We both sobbed for a moment breathing heavily trying to come to terms with what happened. Suddenly he jolted back

'The bairn!' he exclaimed. ' I landed on top of ye Claire! The Bairn!'

'Will be fine.' I finished for him stroking the prickled hair on his chin. 'I'm ok Jamie, I promise, I don't think you did too much damage.' I could see him visibly relax a little at my words.

He looked at me intently 'Did it work? I'm still here aren't I?' he looked worried.

' I-I cant be sure..,' I fumbled. 'But I think it did.'

Jamie raised his brow 'I suppose there is only one way to find out Sassenach.'

Jamie slowly stood up, looking a little disorientated and then proceeded to help me to stand. He held my hand tight, his other hand firm on the hilt of his pistol as we waked away from the stones and into unknown territory. His eyes scanned skeptically through the shrubbery and trees. We walked for 10 minutes before suddenly I saw it.

'ha!' I gasped. 'Jamie! It's a road! A tar road! It worked.' Jamie looked down at the road in terror as a car begun to appear around the winding highland corner.

'Claire!' he yelled 'come on!'

Suddenly it dawned on me that Jamie would be afraid of the car and most likely afraid of everything in the twentieth century for that matter.

'No Jamie.' I soothed, 'Its ok, remember I told you about cars, they are like horse drawn carriages, only without the horses.' Jamie looked down in shock and awe and spoke 'I'm nor supposed to be here Claire.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I do not own any of Diana Gabaldon's characters.

Chapter 2

As Jamie and I made our way through the shrubbery and mud, It became very apparent to me that we appeared in perfect eighteenth century dress. Which would no doubt be very odd in modern day inverness, no matter how traditional the town may be. I was racking my brain for a plan I could feel Jamie panicking beside me.

'Jamie, it's going to be ok.' I said whilst he looked down at me skeptically.

'We need to abandon your weapons, and I will have to take off my dress. You might get away with the kilt.' I said, thinking outloud.

'I think nor Claire!' he scolded. 'You can't be dancing around in your underdress!'

'You have to trust me Jamie,' I countered. 'This is the only way.'

We discarded our things in a bush far away from the town and made for the road. 'We will have to try and convince someone to pull over and help us' I stated.

'And then what Claire?' he looked very concerned and apprehensive, uncomfortable in this foreign environment. I new exactly what we had to do next, but I also new he wouldn't like it. I would have to convince someone to take us to reverend Wakefield but I new there was at least a small chance that Frank could be there. Surely at this point he had returned to Oxfordshire, accepted that I was perhaps dead or that I had moved on.

Jamie and I stood by the road in the cold weather of the Scotland highlands, Jamie had his arms around me attempting to keep me warm. In the distance I could see the headlights of a car.

'Jamie,' I said. 'You must let me speak, If this driver helps us, I have a place we can go, an old friend in the area.' I was about to continue and inform him about Frank but for some reason I stopped myself. I'm not sure why.

Jamie agreed with a simple nod, he looked thoughtful. Finally he spoke.

'We have to get back.' He said with determination. 'For Jenny and Ian, Fergus and young Jamie.' I nodded in reply before stating my reasoning for leaving the stones.

'We do have to return Jamie but we cant now, right now the battle of Culloden is raging and it's not safe for us.' Jamie's eyes filled with shame and sorrow.

'This place we are going 'I continued, 'there are hundreds of history books. Perhaps if we search through them, we can discover the safest time for us to return and perhaps learn the fate of your family.' Jamie looked sullen and broken.

'I should be on the battlefield.' he said. 'I'm supposed to die there.' I looked deep into his eyes, searching for some softness in them.

'Then who would protect me and the bairn.' I questioned. Jamie grinned at me slightly before sighing. 'Aye Sassenach.' He said, 'Ye need me and I need you.'

The car I saw far down the road and finally reached the bend closest to us I began to flail my arms madly in order to get the driver's attention.

'What ye doin woman!?' Jamie yelled gawking in ignorance and confusion. 'Trying to get the driver to see us, its almost dark' I answered. Adorably the large Scotsman joined in, he too now flailing his arms madly. The car began to slow, finally coming to a stop on the side of the road next to us. The driver door opened and a tall and thin man appeared, he was wearing a trench coat and hat. 'What the devil are ye doing out here?' asked the driver.

'Hello sir!' I exclaimed, 'you truly are my rescuer! We were camping not far from here and we, my husband and I that is went for a walk. Anyway we wondered to far and lost our camp.' The driver seemed to accept the story though he looked unsure so I continued.

'We cant risk walking back now, its just too dark. Would you be so kind as too give us a lift?'

Suddenly thunder cracked in the sky above and it became apparent that it would soon rain.

'Of course Mrs., I can take you to inverness?' I began to shiver from the biting cold, in nothing but my underclothes, Jamie protectively put his arm around me and I smiled up at him before continuing to speak.

'We have a friend not far from Inverness actually, his name is reverend Wakefield.'

'I know the reverend' spoke the highlander man. I can take you to his place, its not all that far from my own.' The tall man walked towards me and Jamie squeezed my shoulder protectively. The man took his coat off and held it out to me.

'Thank you' I said earnestly, next to me Jamie agreed, 'Aye thanks laddie, she is shivering out here in the cold.'

We all got into the car, it was pleasantly warm and smelled slightly of tobacco smoke. I turned my neck around from the front seat to look at Jamie who looked pale as the car began to move.

'However did you manage to get in such a mess?' asked the driver good naturedly.

' Oh its such a silly story' I spoke, 'to put it quickly we are terrible navigators.' I chuckled anxiously. The man also chucked good naturedly, Jamie made no noise. 'So where are you from?' he asked 'you,' he gestured in my direction.

'You absolutely sound English, though your husband sounds like the truest scott I ever heard.' I forced a laugh trying to make it sound as relaxed as possible. 'I am from Oxfordshire originally I said, and my husband is from the islands way up north, we aren't local at all' I laughed.

'I suppose that's why we were lost.'

'My mother is from the northern Islands' said the driver, 'Where are ye from?' He asked Jamie looking in the revision mirror.

'Iona,' Jamie answered easily, 'My whole family is from Iona.'

'ahhh; said the driver 'me mother is from Islay.' I breathed a sigh of relief.

'My name is Colin by the way, Colin McDonald.' I could almost feel Jamie twitch at the McDonald name.

'What about you lovely lass, and your big quite husband over there.' He laughed, I laughed with him, Jamie grunted.

'My name is Claire' I said, I thought for a second before using the Fraser name but I thought it seemed most plausible. 'Claire Fraser. And this is my husband, James Fraser.'

'Well' said Colin, its very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fraser.'

We passed the rest of the journey in silence until finally we reached the road to reverend Wakefield's home. I could feel my breath hitch in my throat. We finally pulled up to the muddy drive, it was still raining outside. Jamie and I parted ways with Colin and I promised (hollowly) to pay him a visit and compensate for his trouble. Jamie thanked him for his assistance and I returned the coat to Mr. McDonald, who returned to his car and backed out of the drive leaving the peculiarly dressed Jamie and I in the freezing rain, ankle deep in mud.

'What an unholy thing,' Scoffed Jamie, I new he meant the car.

Jamie looked at me and I looked up at him.

'Jamie.' I said anxiously. 'I have to warn you, reverend Wakefield is a friend of Franks. He will be very shocked to see me, especially with another man.' I could see Jamie beginning to puff out his chest and clench his fists.

'Easy solider.' I joked. 'He wont hurt us, but he will likely tell Frank. To be perfectly honest, there is a chance Frank could be here.' Jamie's eyes flashed and he turned to me, he grabbed both of my arms firmly and for a second I though he was going to scold me like a child.

'I love ye Sassenach,' He said passionately. ' I will gladly face Frank as a man. Ill promise him that I will always take good care of ye and the bairn. And I will promise that I didn't mean to disrespect him by marrying ye. Ill tell him I did it because I wanted to help ye and because I love ye Claire, with all my heart.' Claire sighed staring into her husband's eyes.

'I love you James Fraser.'

Jamie looked down for a second looking anxiously at the floor, the rain soaking his red hair and falling around his face.

'If you want Mo Nighean Donn, I will leave ye here now, Ill leave ye with Frank and I will return to the stones.'

'No!' I said forcefully holding his arm in my small hand. 'I'm never loosing you again Jamie. You are stuck with me now.' Jamie smiled a big Scottish grin and I quivered and shook in the rain, suddenly becoming conscious of just how cold I was Jamie lifted me into his arms and carried me towards the house.

We reached the porch and I sneezed suddenly as Jamie put me down. 'ugh Sassenach, you've already managed to catch a cold!'

'Ill be fine I' retorted forcefully. I stood in front of reverend Wakfield's familiar door, starring at it as though if I simply stared at it enough it would fade away.

Jamie put his hand on my shoulder and said, 'best be done with it lass.'

Before I could stop him he pounded his great big fist into the wooden door. Knocking loudly. From inside foot steps, feint voices and scuffling could be heard and then suddenly the door jolted open.

In the doorframe stood three figures. The foremost figure was reverend Wakefield himself, behind him was the kindly Scottish lady Mrs. Graham and behind her stood the small boy Roger, though he looked older then when I had last scene him. No one moved, the reverend first looked at Jamie, confused and slightly in awe. Then his eyes found me and he gasped. Still we all stood still, until finally the reverend said, 'Mrs. Graham could you please take Roger to bed its long past his bed time.' The kindly woman broke out of her trance and turned to the protesting boy, ushering him up the staircase.

The reverend continued to stare, until finally he said,

'come in, Claire its freezing come in.' We all stood in the entry way as Mrs. Graham could be seen coming back down the staires.

'Ahh Mrs' Graham' Said Wakefield. 'Could you please fetch some food and hot water and possibly some clean clothes for Claire and her companion.' Mrs. Graham stood still for a moment, before finally shaking out of her fixation, 'Of course.' She said earnestly.

The reverend walked into his sitting room, gesturing for us to follow. I could see Jamie looking around, analyzing his environment and calculating risks. We all sat on couches but the reverend suggested that I sit by the fire, I obliged and Jamie followed me ever protective and watchful.

There was silence for a long minute before finally the reverend said 'Claire, I… I never thought. What happened!?' he looked confused and concerned as he spoke, his tone compassionate and cautious.

I gulped before replying. 'It's a very long story reverend and.. well I'm not sure I have the energy to tell it.'

He stared at me for a while and then eventually looked as if he would accept my answer, then he continued, 'Claire, Frank…' My heart stopped. 'He is here, in Inverness, he will be back at any moment.'

Jamie and I looked at each other and Jamie smiled reassuringly, 'It will be alright Sassenach.' He gave a weak yet warm smile as he said it.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the sound of Mrs. Graham's shoes clacking on the hardwood floors. She walked toward us with towels, tea and sandwiches.

I thanked her, Jamie and I wrapped the towels around us and Jamie heartily ate the food and drink, to the reverend's mild amusement.

'Claire.' Spoke Mrs. Graham, 'your husband, he left some of your belongings upstairs,' I felt Jamie twitch at the word husband.

'I have organized some hot water so you can wash and I think I may have found some clothes large enough to fit the lad.'

'Thank you Mrs. Graham' I said sincerely. 'And thank you reverend.' The reverend nodded anxiously and Jamie and I both got up to walk up stairs, Mrs. Graham and Reverend Wakefield stared after us, gawking in shock and curiosity.

Jamie and I quickly washed, he changed into the clothes provided, slacks, a shirt and a woolen jumper. He looked so odd and uncomfortable in modern day clothes and he shook his legs about as though confused by the fabric. On the bed in the room was a suitcase I immediately recognized as my own. I walked toward it and opened it slowly. Tears welled in my eyes as I stared down at my old belongings. I ran my hands over the contents of the bag and the clothing which smelled stale and unused. These belongings and the life they led, it felt like a life time ago, a different me.

Jamie looked at me with tenderness, 'It's alright Sassenach, It will be alright,' he came to me and hugged me, murmuring Gaelic sayingings into my hair. He helped me dress and he ran his rough hand over my stomach, again whispering things I could not understand but that I new to be endearments. How could he be so clam in this situation, we were about face Frank, but then I suppose he did not have to feel the guilt that I felt.

Once I was dressed Jamie stared at me incredulously. 'Ya cannot be seen like that Sassenach.' He said. 'You may as well be naked.' I was in fact wearing a calf length dress, with a soft floral pattern on it.

'This is how women dress now in this time Jamie.' I said a little impatient.

'But I can see yer legs Claire!' he protested!

I made a tsk sound before saying 'This is the way people dress now, you are going to have to deal with it!, we have more important issues!' he stared at me for a moment before eventually nodding grumpily.

Jamie and I descended the stairs, rejoining the reverend back in the sitting room. I felt so incredibly nervous my whole body was shaking. If the reverend had any doubts about Jamie being my lover before, he certainly wouldn't have any now, as Jamie sat as close as possible to me, placing his arm around me, again whispering in Gaelic in my ear in an attempt to calm my nerves. The reverend looked exceptionally uncomfortable, and I couldn't blame him. Suddenly the sound of a motorcar pulling up outside could be heard I tensed greatly, I could even feel Jamie tense a little at the sound. Then there was the sound of the car switching off, then the sound of boots against wet ground, followed by muddy boots rubbing against a mat, I let out a very shaky breath and felt my heart pound violently in my chest. Still Jamie simply gave my arm a squeeze but I could feel him tense a little, his protective instincts always kicking in.

Then the sound of the door handle turning could be heard and everyone held their breath. Suddenly, reverend Wakefield launched out of his chair, startling me and Jamie a little as he walked swiftly around the corner and into the entrance of the house.

'Hello revered.' I heard Frank say he sounded broken and tired. 'Have a fine evening I trust?'

My heart ached a little at the sound of Frank's defeat. The reverend blundered and stuttered nervously trying to form words.

'What the devil is the matter with you?' he asked genuinely concerned, I could hear frank's shoes inch closer as he neared the sitting room, Jamie could here it too and he held me with bruising strength.

'Wait' said the reverend, 'Wait just a minute Frank, you must.' He paused for a moment. 'Be prepared.'

'Be prepared?' quoted Frank, 'What the devil are you on about.'

I could here Frank push past the reverend who I then heard scurry to catch up to him. Then finally I could see a brown leather shoe round the corner, just one more step finally reveling my first husband…


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters.

Frank's head turned from the Reverend and into the sitting room. He immediately froze. Stuck in his spot, his eyes bulging wide at the sight of me sitting in the chair. I could see a million emotions cross his face, at fist there was relief, his eyes beginning to well, then love, then happiness then something far darker as his eyes finally locked on Jamie. His face stayed in anger and finally he snapped out of his frozen state.

He strode quickly towards us I tried to smile at him but he was no longer looking at me, all of the rage in his eyes were directed at Jamie. Jamie shifted me on the couch and stood before Frank could reach him. Jamie stood much taller then Frank, but also far larger and heavier. Frank looked like a lithe athletic man, But Jamie looked like a warrior. I snapped out of my confusion, also standing just as Frank reached Jamie, holding him by the collar shouting in his face 'What are you doing with my wife!'

'Frank!' I shouted 'Calm down!' I placed my hand on him, pushing him back slightly but he paid no attention to me. He continued to stare fiercely at Jamie and Jamie stared straight back.

'Jamie!' I pleaded. Jamie softened slightly at the sound of my voice. But I could see what he was thinking, he could see the resemblance between Frank and Jack Randall. It put a fire of hate in his eyes. His face brightening in redness.

But finally he said. ' I have no come here to fight ye Frank.'

Frank continued to stare at Jamie, but I could see him soften just a little.

'Jamie' I said, 'I need to go upstairs and speak to Frank, I need to explain this to him alone.'

This made Jamie stare at Frank with so much ferocity it frightened me.

'Ill not trust him to be alone with ye Claire.' Jamie bellowed

'Yes you will Jamie, you must wait here. Please.' I argued.

Jamie breathed heavily for a moment before finally stepping away from Frank and breathing out in a frustrated sigh.

'Fine.' He said forcefully, 'I trust ye Sassenach, 'he smiled at me. 'But! He bellowed before advancing on Frank and grabbing him by the shirt.' 'If I so much as sense that ye will hurt her ill break every bone in your body ya ken.' Frank scowled at Jamie who then released his shirt, pushing him back slightly.

For a moment we all stood in the sitting room, me impossibly anxious, so much so it I felt as though I was looking down on the scene from the outside, like I was a whole other person. I could see Jamie and Frank seething and Reverend Wakefield watching anxiously. I could see the many tense emotions in the room, the situation sitting on the edge of a knife. Finally I moved and began to make for the stairs, Frank followed me and Jamie stood in place, anxious and huffing in hot headedness.

When I reached the room at the top of the stairs I opened the door silently, Frank followed closely behind me his footsteps heavy. We turned to look at each other. For a moment we just stood in silence reflecting on the oddity of the situation. There was an unspoken relief that we had found each other again, both of us alive and seemingly well. I thought for a moment about how awful Frank must have felt, but there was nothing I could do now, everything was too far-gone and I couldn't make myself regret it.

Finally Frank spoke.

'Claire, I cant… I cant believe you are alive.' He started blubbering broken in devastation and relief, for a moment I felt so devastated for not only his pain but my own, I instinctively went to him attempting to sooth the pain that had endured for so long. I hugged him for a minute, but it wasn't an intimate hug, it was awkward and unsure.

'What happened,' he said. 'I need to know what happened! No lies Claire, please.' His eyes looked like a dog sad that its owner wouldn't play fetch.

I decided to be truly honest with Frank, I saw no other way of explaining the amazing and terrible journey I had been on. I had to offer the truth or nothing. I explained how I hadn't intended to leave him I explained the stones and how I had managed to survive, I told him I tried to get back to him but it was near impossible. Then I got to Jamie. I explained how we were forced to be married how I came to love him more then I have ever loved anything.

At first, Frank looked hurt, but then he had firm resolution on his face.

'I forgive you Claire' he said. ' I said I would forgive you for infidelity and I meant it. You were forced into this and, and now you are home.' He smiled at the end of his statement; it was a broken smile, rooted in pain.

I stared at his resolute face and suddenly I felt anger surge my body,

'Frank! You don't understand I love him! I love Jamie!' I shouted. Frank stared awestruck, hurt. I didn't want to hurt Frank, but I wasn't the person I was before, I was no longer Frank's version of me and I needed Jamie.

Finally then I said 'Frank, I'm pregnant.'

Franks expression altered from confusion to joy, he moved towards me and bent down in front of my stomach.

'A baby?' he said his voice shaking with happiness and tears, I flinched away from him and he looked confused,

'Frank!' I said taken a back by his reaction, 'The baby is Jamie's, Jamie is the father.' I stated firmly.

Franks face contorted from happiness to pure evil anger and hatred, In that moment he looked even more like Jack Randall then he ever had and I instinctively shut my eyes trying to block out the image, When I opened them Frank had turned away from me bellowing and yelling throwing furniture at the wall.

Frank then turned back to me, He launched himself at me his fist hovering dangerously above my stomach I instinctively held my hand in front of my abdomen shaking in fear. He held his fist there, battling with the decision to terminate my child or not, when finally he broke away and fell onto the floor. Just as he fell, Jamie came flying into the room, the door slamming open with great force.

'Claire!' He shouted once he laid eyes on me he ran straight for me. But by now Frank had recovered a little, he looked at Jamie with loathing, who stared back at him fiercely. Frank spoke then

'You' he said in contempt, 'You gave her a child, you stole her, and gave her a child.' Frank went to stand, attempting to punch Jamie, but instead his weight gave way and he began to fall, Jamie instinctively launched forward and caught him. Helping Frank onto the floor, there he cried and whimpered. Defeated and hurt, Jamie and I looked at him with sorrow, guilt, sadness and pity before Frank then finally shouted. 'GET OUT!' Jamie and I obeyed, silently exiting the room.

What do you guys think!? Im sorry the chapter isn't longer! I am going to continue though don't worry! I think I'm going to take Frank in a peaceful direction and eventually he will have a conversation with just Jamie! but for now Jamie and Claire need help getting back to Jamie's time as safely and quickly as possible! Let me know what you guys think and please send me some suggestions, I'd be interested to here them! Ill update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

'Claire! Claire!' Distantly I could hear Jamie calling my name over and over again, yet I couldn't bring myself out of the dark trance I had now accepted as my home. It was a place within myself where I could feel nothing see nothing and barely be aware of my own name. It was almost like lying in a dark cave, no light, complete and utter darkness…

I awoke sometime later, stirring in a bed which I new not to be the bed I longed for in Lallybroch. I could faintly feel large fingers brushing the side of my face, whispering in an unintelligible language. Finally I let my eyes flutter open and winced at the light entering my eyes. The room was soft focused at first slowly however it began to sharpen as I let myself recall the events since returning to my own time.

'Claire!' Jamie said urgently. I felt his great weight lift from the bed and his heavy footsteps move around until suddenly he was in font of me. I reached out and touched his beautiful red hair, smiling weekly at his stoic, yet fear-ridden face. 'Mo nighean donn,' he whispered kissing my forehead forcefully, 'I was starting to worry that you may never wake.'

'I'm ok Jamie.' I said as resolutely as possible.

'Sassenach, you have always been a terrible liar.' He said smirking at me gently.

'Where are we?' I asked suddenly realizing the surrounding were different from the reverend's home.

'Dinna fret Sassenach, you sort of collapsed or something as we left (he neglected mentioning where we left afraid perhaps to bring it up) so I carried ye until I found an inn and I paid with some silver I had in me pocket. The inn keeper was very interested in how I managed to get something so ancient and I think was grateful I gave it to him.' Jamie let out a slight giggle amused that someone should find something so common to him so precious.

He just looked at me for a while stroking my cheek before finally stating 'I'll tell you one thing Sassenach, these clothes may look odd but it tis vera soft.' He used his hand to stroke his soft brown sweater as though demonstrating the fabric's quality. 'Nothing like my scratchy kilt.'

Thank god for his humor and adaptability I thought for a moment, before finally nodding and replying with, 'James Fraser out of everything in this strange world of mine, what impresses you most is the fabric?'

Jamie laughed a little, 'Well Sassenach, I dinna say It impressed me most, but It is certainly a luxury that never used to exist in Scotland.'

I laughed a little, feeling slightly more lively then I had since returning to the 20th century. However I couldn't escape the reality that I was in. Jamie and I had to return to his time. We had to find out what had happened to his family and to Lallybroch.

'I see the look in your eye Sassenach,' Jamie said suddenly, I must return, and do it quickly, Jenny and Ian will be thinking I disserted them, or that I am dead at the poor fate of Culloden Moore.' He looked solemn as he spoke. Ashamed that he too had not died honorably on the battlefield.

'I know Jamie' I replied. 'But we cant just waltz back, we need to know what happened, we need to know if its safe for us to return, perhaps we did change some history along the line.'

'Aye,' He said 'I agree that we must know more about what world we are going back too.' Suddenly he paused and sighed before holding my face in his hands. 'This time I will protect ye and the bairn Claire. I promise ye that. I wont let ye face what happened with Faith again.'

I felt a tear escape my eye as he spoke, mostly due to be overwhelmed by the situation 'It wont happen Jamie,' I replied sincerely, 'We will get through this you and I, but we need help. We need money for food and for transport. We need history books and lots of them at that.' Jamie cut me off at that point.

'Aye Claire, we will need help, and food. But I know what ye are thinking. We have to ask Frank. I know he knows of these things but he is a hurt man. I trust that he loves ye, but… I dinna trust that he will do right by you being with me.'

I studied Jamie's face for a moment. 'I'm not sure I do either, but he and the reverend are our best hope.'

Jamie nodded at me reluctantly before getting up and striding over to a table in the quaint 1940's room, 'the innkeeper left us some bread. I could'na bring myself to eat it while you were so unsettled, but now I feel so hungry I can scarcely stand.' Jamie tore the bread in half and gave one half to me. 'please eat Sassenach, you will need the strength…'

…

Down stairs at the inn was like any other Scottish small accommodation. It was warm, with hints of Jamie's world in the architecture and my world in the wireless radio that stood in corner, playing a sweet melody that greatly perplexed Jamie.

'I canna stand that racket Jamie whispered in my ear, 'it tis unholy invention. So much noise everywhere' He huffed. 'Noisy autocars or whatever they are called, noisy strange music and noisy telephones.'

I giggled at him for a moment, 'welcome to the twentieth century Jamie.' He looked very displeased, completely perplexed and confused by most of the world around him. Yet there was an absolutely air of curiosity as he explored a new environment.

As we reached the inn's little cozy office I rang the bell on the bench, to which Jamie jumped and looked at with skepticism. Grumbling and muttering under his breath. A small and pokey man then entered the office through a small door behind it. He had a long nose and a red face, his hand shook slightly as he set his cup of tea on the counter.

'You must be Mrs. Fraser,' he asked kindly, 'I'm so glad you are feeling better, when your husband brought you in last night I was very concerned.'

'Well thank you Mr.?'

'Fitzgibbons', the innkeeper answered (to which Jamie and I smiled)

'Mr. Fitzgibbons, if you don't mind, my husband and I were wondering if we could use your telephone?'

'Oh absolutely,' He answered, ' How about you and your husband sit down by the fire a bit first and I'll bring you over some breakfast and some tea, to replenish yourselves for the morning and then you can come into my office and use the telephone?' He smiled as he spoke.

I was in a hurry to call Reverend Wakefield so that Jamie and I could begin to investigate our past, allowing us to return to it, but Jamie and I had had so little to eat in days and so I nodded and thanked Mr. Fitzgibbons for his hospitality.

Jamie and I hesitantly turned towards the fire taking a seat around a small table, decorated with floral cloth. Not too long afterwards the slight innkeeper returned, again shaking slightly as he placed bacon and eggs in front of Jamie and I. Jamie began to eat with gusto but it suddenly began to dawn on me that the innkeeper seemed nervous. 'Jamie,' I whispered He looked up at me his mouth full of food. 'Do you think Mr. Fitzgibbons seems… anxious?' Jamie shrugged 'Perhaps, or maybe he is just a bit twitchy Sassenach?'

I nodded and accepted Jamie's conclusion and began eating some breakfast, which despite my hunger was making my stomach turn.

Suddenly behind me I could hear the door to the inn swoosh open and the chill morning air fill the room. I turned to see who had entered and found two police officers. My heart began to do nervous flips as it dawned on me that Frank would have put out a search warrant for me and that of course the police would be looking for a woman, which had supposedly vanished without a trace.

One of the office spoke from across the room while the other nodded towards the anxious innkeeper. 'Excuse me Miss. We would like to ask you some questions regarding the disappearance of Claire Randall.'

Jamie and I looked at each other intently as the officers approached. They stood over us, creating a shadow over me where the sun once filtered in from the window.

'We are going to have to ask you to come with us.' One of the officers said as he began to grab my arm.

'Dinna touch her!' Jamie shouted launching out of his chair towards the officer unused to the principal and custom of police.

'Jamie no!' I shouted but it was too late, Jamie has already engaged in a fight with the officer and was attempting to wrestle his way out of the grasp of the other. Suddenly he broke free and grabbed my wrist dragging me out of the inn and pushing the door open, but as we exited into the street, two more officers stood waiting for us.

Sorry I It's been so long, I was going to leave the story at chapter three but I have decided to continue it! Let me know what you think and where it should go from here.


End file.
